The invention relates to a booth for coating objects with powder, in particular for powder painting, having                a) a housing, in the upper region of which there is formed an air plenum, which can be charged with supply air via an inlet and is bounded downwardly by a filter ceiling;        b) at least one application device in the housing, with which device powder can be applied to the objects; and        c) at least one extraction opening in the lower region of the housing, via which opening a mixture of air and excess powder can be extracted and supplied to a recovery unit.        
In the coating of objects with powder, in particular in powder painting, it is unavoidable that a considerable part of the powder does not adhere to the objects. To recover this excess powder, also referred to as “overspray”, it is known to direct an air stream through the interior of the booth from the top downwards, which takes up the excess powder. The resulting air/powder mixture is extracted via at least one extraction opening in the lower region of the booth and supplied to a filter unit. The powder is separated off in the latter in order to be passed on for reuse. In this way, considerable cost savings in the powder consumption can be achieved.
Known booths of the type mentioned at the outset have a filter ceiling which is more or less uniformly air-permeable over its entire area and is covered with corresponding filter mats. The idea here was to produce an as far as possible uniform air flow in the interior of the booth from the top downwards. However, it has turned out that these known filter ceilings constitute a certain risk of fouling and cause air turbulence at the objects to be coated, which may impair the coating result.
The object of the invention is to further develop a booth of the type mentioned at the outset such that the coating result is improved.
This object is achieved in that                d) the filter ceiling is air-permeable in a marginal region only and in its central region consists of air-impermeable material.        